finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI armor
This is a list of shields, helmets, and body armor in Final Fantasy VI. In the SNES version Evasion bonuses have no effect due to the Evade bug. This has been fixed in the Advance version and onward. Many shops change their inventory and thus many of the equipment pieces listed on this page as being sold in a location will not be available for purchase at all times. Shields Shields do not have a set appearance; the shield sprite that appears when an attack is blocked with a shield depends on what is being blocked. The first shield in the picture below is the one used to block physical attacks and enemies' special attack. If a magic spell and/or an enemy spell is blocked by a shield, it takes on the palette of the spell being blocked. This no longer occurs in the mobile versions. Universal shields Heavy shields Helmets Hats Female hats All female hats are incompatible with the Merit Award. Heavy helmets Body armor Light armor Robes Female clothing All female clothing are not compatible with the Merit Award. Costumes All costumes are incompatible with the Merit Award. Heavy armor Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Black Cowl (VI).png|Black Cowl. DFFOO Golden Armor (VI).png|Golden Armor. DFFOO Minerva Bustier (VI).png|Minerva Bustier. DFFOO Moogle Suit (VI).png|Moogle Suit. DFFOO Mystery Veil (VI).png|Mystery Veil. DFFOO Ninja Gear (VI).png|Ninja Gear. DFFOO Nutkin Suit (VI).png|Nutkin Suit. DFFOO Power Sash (VI).png|Power Sash. DFFOO Red Jacket (VI).png|Red Jacket. DFFOO Royal Crown (VI).png|Royal Crown. DFFOO Thunder Shield (VI).png|Thunder Shield. DFFOO Tiara (VI).png|Tiara. DFFOO Tiger Mask (VI).png|Tiger Mask. DFFOO White Dress (VI).png|White Dress. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Behemoth Suit Icon.png|Behemoth Suit. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aegis Shield FFVI.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Beret FFVI.png|Beret. FFRK Black Cowl FFVI.png|Black Cowl. FFRK Black Garb FFVI.png|Black Garb. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFVI.png|Cat-Ear Hood. FFRK Cotton Robe FFVI.png|Cotton Robe. FFRK Crystal Helm FFVI.png|Crystal Helm. FFRK Crystal Mail FFVI.png|Crystal Mail. FFRK Crystal Shield FFVI.png|Crystal Shield. FFRK Diamond Armor FFVI.png|Diamond Armor. FFRK Diamond Helm FFVI.png|Diamond Helm. FFRK Diamond Breastplate FFVI.png|Diamond Vest. FFRK Dueling Mask FFVI.png|Dueling Mask. FFRK Flame Shield FFVI.png|Flame Shield. FFRK Gaia Gear FFVI.png|Gaia Gear. FFRK Genji Helm FFVI.png|Genji Helm. FFRK Genji Shield FFVI.png|Genji Shield. FFRK Golden Armor FFVI.png|Golden Armor. FFRK Gold Helm FFVI.png|Golden Helm. FFRK Golden Shield FFVI.png|Golden Shield. FFRK Hairband FFVI.png|Hairband. FFRK Large Shield FFVI.png|Heavy Shield. FFRK Ice Shield FFVI.png|Ice Shield. FFRK Kenpogi FFVI.png|Kenpo Gi. FFRK Leather Armor FFVI.png|Leather Armor. FFRK Leather Cap FFVI.png|Leather Cap. FFRK Luminous Robe FFVI.png|Luminous Robe. FFRK Magus Robe FFVI.png|Magus Robe. FFRK Minerva Bustier FFVI.png|Minerva Bustier. FFRK Mirage Vest FFVI.png|Mirage Vest. FFRK Mystery Veil FFVI.png|Mystery Veil. FFRK Mythril Mail FFVI.png|Mythril Mail. FFRK Mythril Vest FFVI.png|Mythril Vest. FFRK Ninja Gear FFVI.png|Ninja Gear. FFRK Nutkin Suit FFVI.png|Nutkin Suit. FFRK Oath Veil FFVI.png|Oath Veil. FFRK Priest's Miter FFVI.png|Priest's Miter. FFRK Red Cap FFVI.png|Red Cap. FFRK Red Jacket FFVI.png|Red Jacket. FFRK Regal Gown FFVI.png|Regal Gown. FFRK Royal Crown FFVI.png|Royal Crown. FFRK Silk Robe FFVI.png|Silk Robe. FFRK Snow Muffler FFVI.png|Snow Scarf. FFRK Thornlet FFVI.png|Thornlet. FFRK Tiara FFVI.png|Tiara. FFRK White Dress FFVI.png|White Dress. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery FFVI Aegis Shield Artwork.jpg|Aegis Shield artwork. FFVI Bandana Artwork.jpg|Bandana artwork. FFVI Behemoth Suit Artwork.jpg|Behemoth Suit artwork. FFVI Beret Artwork.jpg|Beret artwork. FFVI Black Cowl Artwork.jpg|Black Cowl artwork. FFVI Black Garb Artwork.jpg|Black Garb artwork. FFVI Buckler Artwork.jpg|Buckler artwork. FFVI Cat-Ear Hood Artwork.jpg|Cat-Ear Hood artwork. FFVI Chocobo Suit Artwork.jpg|Chocobo Suit artwork. FFVI Circlet Artwork.jpg|Circlet artwork. FFVI Cotton Robe Artwork.jpg|Cotton Robe artwork. FFVI Crystal Helm Artwork.jpg|Crystal Helm artwork. FFVI Crystal Mail Artwork.jpg|Crystal Mail artwork. FFVI Crystal Shield Artwork.jpg|Crystal Shield artwork. FFVI Cursed Shield Artwork.jpg|Cursed Shield artwork. FFVI Diamond Armor Artwork.jpg|Diamond Armor artwork. FFVI Diamond Helm Artwork.jpg|Diamond Helm artwork. FFVI Diamond Shield Artwork.jpg|Diamond Shield artwork. FFVI Diamond Vest Artwork.jpg|Diamond Vest artwork. FFVI Flame Shield Artwork.jpg|Flame Shield artwork. FFVI Force Shield Artwork.jpg|Force Shield artwork. FFVI Gaia Gear Artwork.jpg|Gaia Gear artwork. FFVI Genji Armor Artwork.jpg|Genji Armor artwork. FFVI Genji Helmet Artwork.jpg|Genji Helmet artwork. FFVI Genji Shield Artwork.jpg|Genji Shield artwork. FFVI Golden Armor Artwork.jpg|Golden Armor artwork. FFVI Golden Helmet Artwork.jpg|Golden Helmet artwork. FFVI Golden Shield Artwork.jpg|Golden Shield artwork. FFVI Green Beret Artwork.jpg|Green Beret artwork. FFVI Hairband Artwork.jpg|Hairband artwork. FFVI Heavy Shield Artwork.jpg|Heavy Shield artwork. FFVI Hypno Crown Artwork.jpg|Hypno Crown artwork. FFVI Ice Shield Artwork.jpg|Ice Shield artwork. FFVI Iron Armor Artwork.jpg|Iron Armor artwork. FFVI Iron Helm Artwork.jpg|Iron Helm artwork. FFVI Kenpo Gi Artwork.jpg|Kenpo Gi artwork. FFVI Leather Armor Artwork.jpg|Leather Armor artwork. FFVI Leather Cap Artwork.jpg|Leather Cap artwork. FFVI Luminous Robe Artwork.jpg|Luminous Robe artwork. FFVI Magus Hat Artwork.jpg|Magus Hat artwork. FFVI Magus Robe Artwork.jpg|Magus Robe artwork. FFVI Minerva Bustier Artwork.jpg|Minerva Bustier artwork. FFVI Mirage Vest Artwork.jpg|Mirage Vest artwork. FFVI Moogle Suit Artwork.jpg|Moogle Suit artwork. FFVI Mystery Veil Artwork.jpg|Mystery Veil artwork. FFVI Mythril Helm Artwork.jpg|Mythril Helm artwork. FFVI Mythril Mail Artwork.jpg|Mythril Mail artwork. FFVI Mythril Shield Artwork.jpg|Mythril Shield artwork. FFVI Mythril Vest Artwork.jpg|Mythril Vest artwork. FFVI Ninja Gear Artwork.jpg|Ninja Gear artwork. FFVI Nutkin Suit Artwork.jpg|Nutkin Suit artwork. FFVI Oath Veil Artwork.jpg|Oath Veil artwork. FFVI Paladin's Shield Artwork.jpg|Paladin's Shield artwork. FFVI Plumed Hat Artwork.jpg|Plumed Hat artwork. FFVI Power Sash Artwork.jpg|Power Sash artwork. FFVI Priest's Miter Artwork.jpg|Priest's Miter artwork. FFVI Red Cap Artwork.jpg|Red Cap artwork. FFVI Red Jacket Artwork.jpg|Red Jacket artwork. FFVI Reed Cloak Artwork.jpg|Reed Cloak artwork. FFVI Regal Gown Artwork.jpg|Regal Gown artwork. FFVI Royal Crown Artwork.jpg|Royal Crown artwork. FFVI Saucer Artwork.jpg|Saucer artwork. FFVI Silk Robe Artwork.jpg|Silk Robe artwork. FFVI Snow Scarf Artwork.jpg|Snow Scarf artwork. FFVI Tabby Suit Artwork.jpg|Tabby Suit artwork. FFVI Thornlet Artwork.jpg|Thornlet artwork. FFVI Thunder Shield Artwork.jpg|Thunder Shield artwork. FFVI Tiara Artwork.jpg|Tiara artwork. FFVI Tiger Mask Artwork.jpg|Tiger Mask artwork. FFVI Tortoise Shield Artwork.jpg|Tortoise Shield artwork. FFVI Twist Headband Artwork.jpg|Twist Headband artwork. FFVI White Dress Artwork.jpg|White Dress artwork. Trivia * Force Armor is the only item that doesn't have an official artwork. ru:Список доспехов Final Fantasy VI Category:Armor in Final Fantasy VI Category:Armor lists